


and now i found my love

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brian is the best, Fluff, Get you a brian tbh, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: “Marcel, buddy, I love you, but you’re an asshole.”





	

Brock was not the most popular kid in his high school. Sure Brock was sort of apart of the “popular group” (he had multiple friends in that group and sometimes they would invite him out) but he was not considered to be apart of that group. He was more of a nerdy teen he would say. His favorite subjects were basically all of them, he was the leader of the Student Body and of other clubs, he got practically perfect grades and was voted to be Class President. Sure, he was known, but he wasn’t popular. Not now, not ever.

Marcel was the opposite. He was one of the most popular and sure, he tried in classes but he didn’t truly try. He participated in sports (football (American) during Autumn/Winter and baseball during Spring/Summer) but he didn’t really try out for any clubs. He didn’t cause trouble but at the same time, if one of his friends dared him to do something stupid that may get him in trouble, he wasn’t going to be a lame ass and say no.

When Brock had met Marcel, his heart had raced at the sight of the boy. Brock was nervous and he hated how sweaty his hands had gotten after meeting Marcel. Marcel was beyond cute in Brock’s opinion and beyond his league. As much as Brock wanted to hope he had a chance, he knew he didn’t. He was a loser when compared to Marcel. Marcel never said no to a challenge and sure, Brock may say no to a few challenges here and there, but he was a huge safe kid.

Marcel on the other hand didn’t think much of this kid at first. They had met through friends during a hang out in mid December with the group. Brock joined them more often after that hang out and one day, Brock had nervously asked Marcel for his number which the latter was more than open to giving it to him. After that day, they had started talking more often and became a lot closer.

Marcel, after a while, had begun to feel something more than friends towards Brock. He wasn’t sure if it was because of how adorable Brock’s good boy act was or how cute he looked whenever he laughed or what it was. Maybe, just maybe, it was all of it. But Marcel didn’t try to pin anything specific. He just liked Brock and he wasn’t sure how to approach the boy about it. Maybe he could do something for Valentine’s Day but that wasn’t him.

Brock on the other hand found that Valentine’s Day was a great day to finally show/tell Marcel that he liked him. He talked to a friend of both, Brian, who was Brock’s best friend and the person that introduced him to the friend group. Brian also knew Marcel pretty well so he and Brian talked about the Valentine’s Day thing and Brian just wished him luck that Marcel liked him back.

////

It was the day of Valentine’s day and Brock had seen glimpses of Marcel that day and throughout the day, he began to feel worse and worse as he saw the pile of Valentine Day cards slowly build up and up. He had made a homemade card with inside jokes thrown around and a few puns about being Brock’s Valentine and in the middle, it had said confidently Marcel, will you be my Valentine? Sincerely, Brock’ in cursive handwriting (which Brock was pretty proud of.)

At the end of the day, when Brock and Marcel had seen each other, Brock had awkwardly pulled out the Valentine's Day card. Brian and a couple other close friends had joined the group and the others aside from Brock and Marcel had begun their conversation. What the duo didn’t know was that Brian was watching silently, hoping for the best for the two. Brock had begun to hold out the card to Marcel, who eyed the card and rolled their eyes, thinking it was someone else’s beside Brock’s. Why would Brock give him a Valentine’s Day card? 

“Just toss it into the pile.” Marcel said with boredom, tired of all of the Valentine Day cards.

Brock felt his heart break and he dropped the card into the pile with shaky hands. All of his body had begun to shake as tears started forming in his eyes. He tried thinking of reasons to excuse why Marcel would be so rude to him but he couldn’t think up of anything because his heart was in so much pain that he couldn’t think anything clearly.

“S-Sorry.” Brock whispered as he turned and began to walk away in a hurry, trying to not make a scene as he could feel the tears threatening to fall.

“What was that about?” Marcel asked himself as Brian excused himself to walk over to a confused Marcel.

“Marcel, buddy, I love you, but you’re an asshole.” Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Marcel’s the shoulder, causing the boy to jump and look at his Irish friend with a bewildered expression.

“Wha-” Marcel had begun as Brian picked up Brock’s Valentine Day card.

“Aw, he made you a few puns. He drew a piece of wood and said “wood you be mine?” And he also did a few others. I guess the other things are inside jokes aside the middle.” Brian said, handing over the card to Marcel who saw what the middle had said.

_ Marcel, will you be my valentine? _

God Marcel was an idiot.

“Go get him back before he closes off. He’s bad like that. I suggest checking the main science lab.” Brian suggested, pushing Marcel in the direction Brock went.

Marcel turned towards Brian and he hated how he couldn’t find his voice to say thank you so instead he nodded and headed off towards the science lab to make everything better. He couldn’t let the guy he liked think that he didn’t have those feelings for him. He had to make everything right.

Marcel opened the science lab door harshly and dropped his bag near the door as he walked in, seeing Brock sitting on one of the stools, slumped over and crying in his hands.

“Brock!” Marcel yelled, catching the boy’s attention.

“Marcel I-I’m sorry tha-” Brock had begun but Marcel couldn’t waste time.

“I like you too.” Marcel interrupted and Brock’s expression now showed shock.

“I like you a lot actually. I didn’t think that that was your card. I thought it was some person’s card who gave it to you who needed to give it to me. All day Brock, the only card I’ve wanted was yours.” Marcel walked up to Brock and the boy turned away as Marcel got closer but Marcel’s hands moved and cupped Brock’s cheeks.

“Brock, will you be my Valentine?” Marcel asked as he wiped a tear from Brock with his thumb.

“Yes.” Brock whispered and Marcel grinned, laughing happily as he moved his face closer to kiss Brock’s.

**Author's Note:**

> early valentine's day thing!! i have another valentine's day piece to write for my valentine but that'll be hopefully published on the 14th!! anywho once again i am basicallyidomoo trash DEAR LORD like how can you not love it??!? im not hating if you dont ship it dw!! anywho i hope you all enjoyed this i need to actually edit it but oh well i did this instead of studying ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
